


Loki's Haiku from Helheim

by SilverPointDespair



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Haiku, Shapeshifting, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPointDespair/pseuds/SilverPointDespair
Summary: Following the wikipedia definition of Haiku...5-7-5.





	1. Chapter 1

Father never sees  
Anything I do for him  
For I am not Thor

I am the monster  
Under children’s beds at night  
And so I must die

I lie here angry  
Imprisoned and forgotten  
But soon you’ll need me

You’re not my mother  
How can you still care for me  
I will avenge you

Svartalfheim battle  
I killed the Kursed and was stabbed  
He* would weep for Thor


	2. Loki-verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Haiku story telling.

The Vanir like me  
They invite me to stay there  
And study their books

Warriors don't read  
Arms Masters don't need magic  
Or so they insist

The dead are still dead  
As I sit eating apples  
And Thor looks surprised

The wyvern attacked  
My new spell clove it in twain  
The head still intact

Boots made of its hide  
Are all I have left of it  
Thor mounted the head

Fandral claimed salvage  
I advised him leave it  
Magic will get it

Volstagg craves dinner  
But he will not get my kill  
Parts go good in potions!

 

| 

Hogun is quiet  
Perhaps his mace struck his head  
Or Sif caught his tongue

Oh, the "Lady Sif"  
Is not a "Lady" at all  
She fights like a man

Sif down-plays my gifts  
Calls me an argr trickster  
I can't kill her yet

It's not in my head  
Thor claims I imagine it  
But he never sees

My brother the fool  
Listens not to me these days  
His friends matter more

I save them each time  
But they never remember  
I should let them die

Do not kill Thor's friends  
My father commanded me  
Doing nothing counts?

   
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Michael "Moonwulf" Longcor's "Ode To Pennsic War IV":  
> "You can't swing a broadsword when you're in the forest,  
> Not even when it's planned as a surprise,  
> No you can't swing a broadsword when you're in the forest,  
> And an ambushed ambush isn't very nice."  
> Which reminds me of "Castles in the Air" by cosmic_medusa so don't forget to check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> In chapter 1, *He being Odin, of course.
> 
> Inspired by "Asgardikus - Asgardian haikus" by Meluzyna


End file.
